wynonnaearpfandomcom-20200213-history
Landslide
Landslide is the eleventh episode of Season 1 of Wynonna Earp. It aired June 10, 2016 on Syfy in the US and on CHCH in Canada. Synopsis Wynonna puts the discovery in the Barrens behind her after a gambler is torn apart; Henry meets a mysterious stranger. Plot At the Earp Homestead, Willa gets reacquainted with her long lost sisters — a relation verified by a genetic test Dolls just got back from the lab. It takes her some time to feel at home, but thankfully Wynonna's brought something to ease the transition: booze. Speaking of booze, at Bobo's Saloon, the proprietor is sharing a drink with his buddy Judge Cryderman. The judge assures Bobo that he'll keep the Black Badge division off his back, and sweetens the deal with a gift: a collection of creepy green crystals that will somehow help the Revenant escape Purgatory. That is, after the Poker Extravaganza gets underway. The Poker Extravaganza is a big event that draws a diverse and betting crowd to Purgatory, among them cardsharp and moneybags Bradley Stokes. The Judge has put Stokes up in a mighty fine hotel suite where he can count his moolah, unwind, and be seduced to a bloody fate by two beautiful vampire twins waiting for him in his closet. While one uses her teeth like a juicer (and Stokes' stick as a carrot), the other takes his money. While the sexless Stokes is becoming the human prune, Wynonna and Willa are having target practice. When Willa touches Peacemaker, it sends her into a flashback: of how her father would force/train her shot in order to save the town. These are not happy memories, but they do help her remember who she is — an Earp to the core. Later that night, Waverly and Willa try to catch up and reminisce, but Waverly soon shows her discomfort with the whole situation. When Willa recognizes this, she takes off into the night. Wynonna is having her own trouble with Willa's return, and her thoughts are elsewhere. Her absentmindedness doesn't help Dolls, who needs her help tracking down the missing Stokes at an abandoned rail yard (where pings from a smart watch are emanating). Once inside, Wynonna comes upon one of the vampires still munching on Stokes' body, or what's left of it. But the heir is unable to land a shot, and the twins cast their spell on Dolls instead. Before they can do any damage, Wynonna knocks one out with a sledgehammer, leaving Dolls to get some information about the Judge from the survivor. Once she's talked, Wynonna lets her suck on some Peacemaker. Meanwhile, while trying to cross the town border, Doc Holliday finds that his car breaks down, and he's hopelessly unable to fix it. Luckily, a friendly stranger drives near, and he just so happens to have everything Doc's whip needs to get running again. This stranger also knows a whole lot more about a whole lot more things than just fixing cars. And to prove it, he's got Wyatt Earp's badge…the real thing. When Doc demands answers, the Stranger tells him that he and his "associates" watch over the Ghost River Triangle. They're concerned that when the Winter Solstice comes, in just four days, the place will get flooded with weirdness even Wynonna can't handle on her own. Doc is now presented with a choice: Will he go? Or will he go…back? Out scouring the town for their sister, Waverly and Wynonna eventually find Willa getting blasted at Bobo's Saloon with a Revenant. Chalk it up to the booze, to the family squabble between the sisters, or to blood sport, but the drunken Willa slips Peacemaker from Wynonna's holster and unloads on the Revenant drinking with Willa. There's a fight, and the sisters make haste, but not without snapping some bar stools over Revenants' backs. Needless to say, this doesn't go over so well with Dolls, who's always trying to keep their undercover operation low-profile. Soon enough, Willa comes around, and realizes that maybe shooting Revenants in the middle of a busy barroom is not good PR. She apologizes, and wants to make things right again with Wynonna. The two are closer than they've ever been: but in that closeness, are they squeezing out Waverly? Family dynamics must take a backseat, however, when a squad of well-dressed and well-armed mercenaries descends on the Earp residence, and starts lighting up the place with rounds and grenades. Dolls quickly springs into action as the first line of defense, followed by all the Earp sisters in courageous show of marksmanship. Waverly sustains a gunshot wound to the stomach, and Dolls tends to it. They lay low all but one, and Willa takes it upon herself to hunt the survivor down; but when she finally catches up to him, she winds up on the wrong side of his gun. Who should extricate her from this sticky situation but Bobo Del Ray, who smashes the mercenary's skull to smithereens. Willa repays Bobo the favor by knocking Wynonna out of the way before she can send Bobo to Hell. If there's one thing you can say about Willa, it's that she's got morals. After Dolls searches the bodies of the dead, he finds a folded photograph with his face on it: it would appear that somebody put a hit out on him, but obviously didn't do their homework. Well, can you really expect more from Judge Cryderman? Cast & Characters Main * Tim Rozon as Doc Holliday * Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Waverly Earp * Melanie Scrofano as Wynonna Earp * Shamier Anderson as Xavier Dolls Recurring & Guest * Michael Eklund as Bobo Del Rey * Natalie Krill as Willa Earp * Shaun Johnston as Juan Carlo * Natascha Girgis as Gus McCready * David LeReaney as Judge Cryderman * Katie Strain & Karissa Strain as Jolene and Cora Trivia * The title makes reference to the folk rock song, Landslide by Fleetwood Mac. Media Images 111still 001.jpg 111still 002.jpg 111still 003.jpg 111still 004.jpg 111still 005.jpg 111still 006.jpg 111still 007.jpg 111still 008.jpg 111still 009.jpg 111still 010.jpg 111still 011.jpg 111still 012.jpg 111still 013.jpg 111still 014.jpg 111still 015.jpg 111still 016.jpg 111still 017.jpg 111still 018.jpg 111still 019.jpg 111still 020.jpg 111still 021.jpg 111still 022.jpg Videos WYNONNA EARP Sneak Peek Ep. 111 SYFY Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes